elite_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceiv
Early Life Ceiv was born on Tatooine in 3670 BBY from a Corellian smuggler; his father and a Socorroan bartender; his mother. Born in a family of five, Ceiv was the second eldest child. The eldest of the five - his sister was seven years older than Ceiv, though she had went missing around the time when Ceiv was only an infant. Technically becoming the eldest brother in the hierarchy now, he did have some expectations. Fortunately for him, there was a case of Force sensitivity along his maternal bloodline; him being the only known one to actually have a considerable amount of it. For the first ten years of his life, he lived a nomadic lifestyle, eventually running into a Jedi knight. This Jedi knight took Ceiv into the order on Coruscant (with permission from his mother beforehand), inducting him into becoming a youngling - then a Padawan. The knight who found Ceiv ended up serving as his master, teaching him the skills to become a Jedi Peacekeeper. For the next ten years, he focused on improving his skills in Lightsaber combat, outclassing several of his peers. Eventually, his ego got the best of him; and began arguing that using his emotions in a controlled sense could grant him his true potential. A testament to his theory was the sacking of Coruscant, to which he was present in. Too young and inexperienced to fight the well-trained Sith, Ceiv had no choice to run. He experienced the might of the Dark Side first hand, convincing him to abandon the Jedi. At the tender age of twenty, he smuggled himself to Imperial Space. For the Sith Empire Ceiv was prompted to the Vaiken spacedock. Having declared that he was a former Jedi, the Imperial officers first scanned his person for his ancestry, finding zero traces of red Sith in him. As a result, he was genetically filth in the eyes of the overseers, thus sending Ceiv off to the academies in Kaas City. Having the advantage of formal Jedi training and a knack for Lightsaber combat, Ceiv easily bested the students in the academies; often catching the eyes of overseers. Eventually, a Sith by the name of Lord Dragos was observing the sparring sessions, coincidentally catching a glimpse of Ceiv's victories. He quickly declared the former Jedi as his apprentice; initiating him into the Sphere of Mysteries. Under Dragos, the two had conducted countless missions involving the duo to assassinate Imperial dissidents, Jedi spies and commando-esque work. 0 to 100 Ceiv and his master performed successfully for five years - the Dark Council was pleased by Dragos' efforts. They agreed to grant Dragos the rank of Darth, and he in return promoted Ceiv to Lord; finally making Ceiv a part of the elite class of the Sith Empire. At the age of twenty-five, Lord Ceiv continued to work productively on taking out targets, having little concern for building a powerbase yet. For the latter half of his twenties, his skills improved; often besting his master during their sparring sessions. Shortly after his thirtieth birthday, the two were tasked to Balmorra - behind enemy lines - to tackle a resurgence of Republic forces commanded by a group of rogue Sith. The job was complete but as they were making their escape, a Republic sniper had aimed a clear shot on Dragos' head, effectively killing him. The Sith Lord managed to escape while recovering Dragos' body; returning to Dromund Kaas. For three weeks, there was an investigation to verify if Ceiv hadn't conducted a clear power-play, or if Dragos was killed in action. They determined the reality to be true, and shortly afterwards; the Dark Council granted Ceiv his former master's rank of Darth. As Ceiv took his master's reigns on Korriban, he finally considered to expand his powerbase; starting with a drink in the cantina of the academy, befriending a former Cipher named Nyviel.Category:SWTOR Category:Character